


Fallen Omega

by straysinthemafia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Omega Reader, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysinthemafia/pseuds/straysinthemafia
Summary: Been on her own since she could remember until she wakes up in New York City without any memories from the past, Omega! Reader lives in one of many dark alleys in New York, hiding and living on her own. Her life has been lonely until two unlikely visitors find her and decide to take her home.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different than the ones I've done before but I've been very obsessed with Bucky and Steve so I decided to do a short story  
> with these two and I'm a big fan of the alphaxomega genre so I do apologize for any mistakes.  
> This part is very short since it's just a little taste of the reader's life before going into the alpha' story.  
> So I do hope you guys enjoy this! And stay tuned for any updates from my previous story!

_[Y/N] ran as far as her fragile legs could go. She wanted so badly to turn into her wolf form but she couldn't. She was focusing on her running that she couldn't focus on her change form. Her breaths came out rapidly and loud as she couldn't control her breathing. She didn’t know why she felt so weak. Normally, she would last hours running but now she could barely catch her breath. She then turned back to see nothing but darkness getting closer to her which scared her more._

**_Pitch black._ **

_She didn't know why she was running away or from who but she had that gut feeling that she had to. She slowly started to slow down as she started to take deep breaths so she can breathe which was a mistake as she started to hear voices around her._

_She gasped as she looked around, expecting for someone to come out and laugh at her, revealing all this to be a joke like some alphas will do to her but nothing came which scared her even more._

_She suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from her chest as she went down on her knees, placing her hand on her chest where she felt the pain. She slowly looked down, seeing blood dripping everywhere. **Her blood**.She her eyes widen as she opened her mouth to yell for help._

_But she couldn't. It was like she couldn't speak. Like her vocal cords were ripped out of her throats._

_Then, she heard those voices again._

_" **You're nothing but a omega!"**_

**_"You're just weak. Trash to everyone!"_ **

_Those words that always have made her heart hurt more than everything. She never showed her weakness to anyone but she felt her heart break each time._

_Those words will haunt her always._

_Until she heard that voice.His voice._

_"[Y/N]..."_

_She heard it, it sounded so far away that she hardly heard it over the other voices. She closed her eyes slowly as she felt the cold ground against her back as she soon blacked out. Still hearing someone calling her name but she couldn't open her eyes. She was slowly dying._

[Y/N] gasped loudly as she sat up and looked around, seeing herself in the middle of a street. She gripped her head as it was a pile of bricks fell on her until she heard a loud honk coming her way. She slowly turned to see a few cars coming her way. Her eyes widen as she quickly got up from her feet and ran away as she heard a few curse words coming from behind her. She ran towards a dark alley and fell on her knees as she couldn’t feel her legs. She felt drips of sweat crawling down of her face as fear was written all over her face. She doesn’t remember anything. Nothing at how she got here.In this city. She was about to get up until she felt a sting feeling coming from her chest. It was time. 

**It was heat season.**

The worse time of the year that she hated so much. 

After all, she was an unmarked omega. 

Every year it would get stronger and more aggressive that she could hardly bear with it but she managed with it. Sadly, she had to stay away from anyone that way she wouldn't be able to attack anyone. The heat was something so vicious and it could turn the innocent to monsters. 

She crawled back until her back was leaning against the brick walls as she tried to calm her breathing. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest but she knew that it'll be over soon. She just had to stay hidden and away but she didn't know how long she'll be able to manage since she was in New York. In the place filled with all sorts of people. It was the worst time for her to be on heat. She leaned her head back as she closed her eyes and tried to ease her mind and heart. She slowly calmed her body as she fell into a deep slumber.

**_Yet, who would ever want someone like her?_ **

 


	2. One

Y/N rubbed her arms as the cold breeze crashed against her tiny, fragile body. She had been sitting in the cold, dark alley for weeks now. It wasn’t any surprise that she’ll turn out like this. She kinda predicted it. She tried to remember how it was before she woke up in the middle of New York City but nothing came to her. It was like she was just born or she was asleep for a very very long time. She didn’t know why. Yet part of her wanted to know. Wanted to know who she was but the other part thought it would be better to just let it be and just move on with this new life. 

She decided to stay put and just keep to herself. She would see some people walking back and stopped for a moment when they saw her but she looked the other way, clearly bothered by their stares. Soon, more people kept noticing her but they wouldn’t come closer nor speak to her. It was like they were undecisive about what to do with her. She knew that many of them were Alpha males that was looking for a female. She could smell them. It was rare for her to figure that out since she didn’t know anything or at least she thought.

She kept rubbing her arms to keep her body warm as she kept her eyes down on the dirt, not realizing that a warm cloth fell on her shoulders. Her eyes widen as she jumped a few inches away and looked at the young boy in fear. 

The young boy slightly jumped before he cleared his throat and gave her an awkward smile. 

“Hi Miss.” He softly said as he raised his hand and waved at her.

That caught her off guard as she tilts her head to the side slightly, clearly confused at the young boy’s action. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I just thought you might need some warm clothes so I brought you some. That’s if you don’t mind.”

He kneeled down and took out some clothes from his backpack and placed it where Y/N was before he scared her. 

Y/N kept her eyes on the young boy, wondering why he was helping her. 

“W-why are you helping me?” She suddenly said with her voice so raspy since she hadn’t talked before. 

The young just gave her a small smile and walked off like their meeting didn’t happen. That really got Y/N thinking about what his intentions were but it was just a little boy. 

Was he just being generous? 

Y/N sighed deeply as she went over to where the clothes were at. They looked a bit big for her but she didn’t mind. She liked clothes big as well its better than the ones that she was wearing. She had been wearing them ever since she woke up which was a couple weeks ago. She slowly walked over to the big trash bin and hid there as she changed her clothes. She managed to get up and put the dirty clothes on the trash bin since they were all covered in dirt and blood. She felt refreshed with the new clothes that she softly smiled at the smell of it. It smelled clean and fresh. She thanked the young boy on the back of her mind as she sat down on her spot and snuggled against her newly fresh clothes as she drifted into sleep, not realizing two shadows on the entrance of the alley.

 

 

The Stark Tower always felt way too big for Bucky and his dysfunctional mind. But somehow every and each time Steve or Sam always helped him out trying to feel comfortable in this unfamiliar place that he’s been staying at the Stark Tower. But it with his friends by his side, its cold walls became warmer and more welcoming. That was until Stark started to give him these missions that would sometimes trigger his mind back when he was in Hydra. Even Steve noticed which worried him. Bucky would leave for a few hours to get some drinks whenever he wasn’t in a good mood which of course, Steve would secretly follow him. And of course, Bucky knew. He didn’t know why he felt like this. It was just unusual for him. He felt a bit relief when everyone left the tower for some vacation except Steve whom stayed behind.

He felt really out of place after all the chaos he has caused. He didn’t feel like he deserved to live. Let alone be with a mate. It was hard for him to find one since he wasn’t the same guy as he was before. Everywhere he looked, he would see mates happily living their lives which he wanted yet at the same time he didn’t.  He was broken and nobody wanted a mate like him.

_That’s what he thought._

Steve was kinda feeling the same as his best friend. He was the famous Captain America that everyone looked up to and loved. He has saved so many people and has gone to many missions for the world to be safe from danger. Yet, with all that; he still felt incomplete without anyone beside him to call them his. His own mate. He had lost his first mate long time ago and it still gets to him. He wished that he could’ve done something but he knew that there was nothing else he could change. Same as Bucky, he also felt like he didn’t deserve one. His mind was so focus on his soldiers with wars and battles as well as saving people. In all his years, he never imagined settling down. He never thought he could with the life he has.

 

Bucky sat on some vintage bar that was a mile from the tower as he ordered a glass of old whiskey to cool his nerves since he hardly goes out and interacts with anyone. He sat there for what seems like forever until he notices Steve sitting beside him. 

“What took you so long?” He mumbles as he took a sip of his glass.

“Well, went on a quick run and talked to some girls who wouldn’t let me be.” Steve stated as he gave the bartender a motion for a drink. 

Bucky chuckled.

“I bet. You’re Captain America for goodness sake.” 

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Yeah but I’m also Steve Rogers. Just a normal guy. Not just a superhero.”

That caught Bucky’s attention. 

“Why you saying that Steve?” 

Steve kept quiet for a moment, not knowing how to explain what he’s feeling. He slightly looked ahead to see a lot of couples all around them which sadden him a bit. 

“Isn’t it weird that we’re the only ones that don’t have a mate.” He sadly stated as Bucky looked at him for a second before looking down at his glass.

“Sadly yes but these past few nights, I’ve had nightmares but not about Hydra or the war. It’s about this girl. She’s running. She’s hurt..” 

That caught Steve’s attention.

“She’s running away from something..” Steve continued which made Bucky look at him, surprised before he nodded.

“You dream about her as well?” 

Steve nodded.

“I have. I thought it was only a one time thing but I’ve dreamed about it repeatedly. Every night. I feel like it’s a sign or something.”

“Or like something is gonna happen. Like a scene from the future.” Bucky continued as Steve answered.

They both stayed quiet; drinking their glass as they thought about that girl.

“Do you also feel her..” Bucky interrupted Steve. 

“Heat? Yeah I felt it for a few days. It’s like I can feel her everything.” 

Steve sighed, not knowing what to do about this. It confused him that Bucky was also feeling the same as him with the girl.

“Does that mean…” Steve started which Bucky immediately answered.

“Yup. It means that we’re both linked to that girl.” 

“Whoever she is.” 

They both agreed as they paid for their drinks and walked out, not thinking about that girl anymore. As they stepped out, they felt the cold breeze crash on their bodies which made them zip up their jackets but they suddenly heard a soft whimper in one of the alleys’ next to the bar. Steve looked at Bucky who nodded as they both decided to check it out but what they found down that alley made their eyes’ widen at what was in there.


	3. Two

Y/N wrapped her arms around her legs as the strong wind blew wildly against her. There was a storm coming. She heard the loud thunder getting closer. She shivered at the thought of it. Storms terrified her for some unknown reason. She crawled against the huge trash bin that was next to her as she hugged herself tightly to warm herself up from the cold wind. She then felt something on top of her head as she quickly looked up. It started to rain. 

“Great..” She mumbles under her breath as she took off her jacket and placed it on top of her head which didn’t do much. “Why did it had to rain?” 

She rested her head against the brick wall as she wondered what she was going to do with her life. Was this how her life was going to be like? Homeless and alone. Hungry and miserable. She sighed but before she knew it, she slowly closed her eyes; not realizing that she was exhausted. Sending herself back to the mysterious dreamland.

 

 

_Y/N opened her eyes as she saw herself in that dark forest once again. It still gave her chills down her spine even if she had been there several times. She groaned as she slowly tried to get up but she couldn’t. Everytime she moved, she felt pain. Unbearable pain. On her legs. She looked down to see them filled with blood and open wounds. They look like bite marks and some were scars. She could even tell that her skin was getting paler by the second._

_She started to panic but she suddenly heard something move behind her. Her eyes widen as she slowly glanced back._

_“Y/N...” A low, husky voice was heard.  
_

_She gulped as she tried to crawl away from it, but that just caused her more pain as a low shriek came out of her mouth._

_“Y/N...you can’t get away from me. Not anymore.”  
_

_That voice said once again._

_Y/N felt darkness all around her. She felt miserable and weak. She closed her eyes but her heard other voices. Multiple voices. They all sounded disgusting to her ears but she kept her eyes closed. She just wished they could go away until she felt a big hand placed on her thigh which made her scream and she opened her eyes..._

 

“Well, seems like we woke the little omega from her dream.” A disgusting voice came from a short, dark haired alpha. 

Y/N saw herself surrounded by three alphas that were giving her creepy smiles and dark eyes at her. They all seem to be drunk. 

_This isn’t good._

“W-who are you? W-what do you want?” She managed to say as she shivered from the cold and fear from the hungry alphas.

They didn’t say anything at first. They just kept on smiling at her which was scaring her even more. 

“Don’t worry babe. We won’t hurt you.” Another voice was heard as one of them started to get closer.

That alarmed Y/N as she quickly stood up and backed away from him which made her bump into the other one that was secretly eyeing her like a prey. She gasped as he smirked at her, stroking his hand against hers. She backed away from him, getting chills of fear.

“P-please leave.” She managed to say but of course, that didn’t affect the guys’ determination. 

“Now, don’t be scared doll. We just wanna have some fun.” One of them said as they all came closer to her. 

Her eyes widen with fear as she tried to think of a way to escape but she knew that she couldn’t beat them. They were alphas and she was just an omega but that wasn’t gonna stop her. She ducked down to an opening and tried to run away but one of them gripped on her hair and pulled her back down. She groaned as she slammed down onto the ground. 

“You thought that you can beat us? Us alphas?!” One of them yelled at her as he kicked her stomach, making her groan in pain.

They started to laugh at her. 

“What a pathetic omega. We should just find someone better.” 

“No.” The dark haired one said as he looked at Y/N. “I want to show this omega what an alpha is capable of doing.” His lips curved into a smirk as he gripped on Y/N’s throat.

Y/N tried to remove his hands that were slowly getting tighter by the second. Tears forming in her eyes as she knew what they were planning to do and she didn’t wanted that. 

“Just leave me alone. Why won’t you leave me alone?” She says but she was suddenly thrown against the wall, causing her to lose her focus. 

“Hold her. This will be quick.” 

Y/N felt grips on her wrists as she kept her head down, not realizing what was going on. She slowly looked to see the dark haired smirking at her as he’s unbuttoning his pants. She wanted to say something. Anything but she couldn’t. Her eyes were slowly closing but she before she passed out, she noticed the dark haired was gone out of her sight as well as the two grips on her wrists. She slowly slided down the wall as she passed out. 

 

 

 

Bucky and Steve both made their way into the dark alley as they heard voices. Drunk voices but they also heard a soft, weak voice. It was definitely a woman. Steve led the way as Bucky looked around but was stopped when Steve froze. That caught Bucky’s attention as he looked up ahead. His eyes widen. They saw three drunken guys hurting a young girl. That angered them both especially Bucky. He didn’t like it one bit. He took a step forward but Steve pulled him back.

“Bucky..wait.”

“No Steve. You know as much as I do that we need to save her. They’re gonna rape her. We need to save her.” 

“I know. Just wait.”

“Wait for what?” Bucky looks at Steve, confused.

Steve looks at him with a small wink.

“For the right time.”

Bucky shakes his head with a smirk as he nods at Steve before hiding in the shadows for the signal that Steve will give him. Steve looked at him as he wondered why Bucky got so defensive towards this situation. He looked at the drunkies then at the girl. Somewhere inside of him was telling to save her and he was but it was also telling him something else. It was pulling his inner wolf towards her. It felt weird. He had never had this urge towards anybody. Yet, he wondered if Bucky was feeling it as well. 

“ _Hold her. This will be quick.”_

That caught both Bucky and Steve’s attention as they turned to see him trying to take off his pants. Something inside them snapped as Steve turned to Bucky and nodded at him. Bucky smirked and quickly went towards the two that were holding Y/N as Steve went towards the dark haired that was going to rape the girl.

“What the-” He stopped once he saw Steve walking towards him. “Holy-” 

Steve didn’t let him finished as he landed him a punch on his face that made him pass out immediately. 

“Really? That was just too easy.” Steve complained as he noticed that Bucky was already done with the other two whom was already on the ground, snoring. He rolled his eyes.

“Pretty simple if you ask me.” Bucky says as he walks towards Steve. 

Steve nodded as he turned to Y/N whom was unconscious. He tilted his head as he kneeled down infront of her. He couldn’t really tell how she was since her face was covered with her beautiful silver hair. 

“Is she alright?” Bucky asks as he looks around for more alphas. 

Steve kept quiet as he slightly moves her hair away from her face. Once her face was revealed, his eyes widen. 

_It was her._

“Bucky...look at her. Doesn’t she look familiar?” 

Bucky slowly looked at the young girl and realized something. She did look familiar. She was the one in his dream. 

“Isn’t she the one..from our dream?” 

Steve nodded as he kept his eyes on her. Not wanting to take his eyes off of her. 

“We should take her somewhere safe.” 

Bucky kept quiet as he was still in shock that the girl that he had been dreaming about. The one that he’s been feeling all this time was infront of him.

“Let’s take her to our place.” 


	4. Meeting Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve come back home from a mission but once they arrive, they get a surprise.

[Y/N] laid on a small bed in a white room that was designed with warm colors and very neat. She had been lying there for a few days which worried Steve and Bucky. They both would take turns staying with her, but sometimes they both would stay beside her. Just waiting for her to wake up. They waited and waited, hoping that she’ll wake up any second now but she never did. It worried them nonstop especially Bucky. 

It has been years since he felt something so warm inside. This feeling was so raw and unfamiliar to him but he didn’t wanted it to stop. He wanted to get to know her, to know how it feels to be around her. He just wanted to stare into those mysterious eyes when she woke up. He would sometimes want to grab onto her hand but he was scared. What if she didn’t feel the same way? What if she left him? 

Steve was a different story. Yes he was scared and worried about her but he knew that she would wake up really soon. He was more than sure. He was positive. He could tell that Bucky was more deeply struggling about the situation. He tried to sooth him so he can calm down but there was sometimes that it would overwhelm him. He had to step out most of the time since Tony or Natasha would want to talk to him about some mission. 

Apparently [Y/N] had a few cuts and bruises as well as she had no food inside her system. 

It worried the boys so much but they also wondered what had happened to her before. 

Lately, the boys hadn’t been able to see her much since they had missions to do. It pained them that they had to leave her all alone but at least she had some of their friends keeping an eye on her. 

That still made Bucky uneasy. 

He hadn’t said a word to anybody during the whole mission which worried everyone but Steve knew exactly why because he knew how Bucky was feeling. He felt the same way. Steve made his way towards Bucky and patted his shoulder which caught Bucky’s attention.

“It’ll be okay, Buck. We’ll go see her once we get there.” He tried to comfort him; that’s all he can do. 

“Yeah, I just feel miserable just leaving her there. I already miss her.” 

Steve nodded and gave him a small smile.

“We’re almost there.” 

Bucky sighs as he looked down, not saying anything else.

Steve walked towards Tony whom was sitting in the front with Natasha. 

“How is he?” 

“It’s affecting him a lot more. He just wants to see her.”

“It’s understable Steve. We’ve all gone thru it. I’m just surprised it’s not affecting you that much like Bucky.” Natasha says as she looks at Steve.

“It is affecting me. I just don’t show it much like Buck.” Steve replied as he sat down. 

Tony glanced at him. 

“She still hasn’t woken up. Jarvis is keeping me updated so don’t worry that much. You guys look like lost puppies. It’s unpleasant to watch.” Tony commented.

Natasha smirked as Steve shook his head with a smile.

“Gee thanks Tony. But not to burst your bubble but weren’t you like us lost puppies just months ago when Piper rejected your ass.” 

Tony was about to defend himself when Natasha decided to break it up.

“We’re here boys. Don’t need to hear and watch a soap opera.” She smirked at them.

Tony and Steve rolled their eyes.

Bucky heard Natasha that they’ve already arrived. He quickly got up and was silently waiting to get out to see her. Steve and Tony noticed yet they silently said nothing. Natasha smirked as she landed the plane and opened the back door of the plane which made Bucky run out. 

“ _ **Men. I swear.**_ ” She mumbled under her breath. 

“Go see her Steve. You need to see her.” Tony says as he places a hand on Steve’ shoulder.

Steve sighed deeply as he nodded and walked out.

“I don’t know if it’s just me but it seems like Steve isn’t too excited about this girl.” Natasha commented as Tony watched Steve walk away. 

“He’s a protected baby and not to easy to show his emotions. His soldier face is on and I guess he’s just used to it.” Tony shrugged his shoulders. “He’ll figure it out himself.” He walked out, leaving Natasha alone.

“Hopefully it won’t be too late for him. He deserves someone.” She whispered as she walked out and went to her apartment, hoping he was there waiting for her. 

 

 

Bucky ran towards her room, hoping that everything was okay. He had been a mess ever since he left her. He didn’t wanted to but he had a duty to protect and defend this country. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this towards this girl that he didn’t even know. Yet his wolf was pulling him towards her. He just wished that she won’t reject him. He stood outside her room as he waited. He was nervous even though he had been there inside with her, waiting for her to wake up but everytime he did, he was so nervous. He let out a shaky breath until he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder. 

“Don’t be nervous Buck. You’ve been in that room a lot more than I have.” Steve tried to calm him down. 

“Yeah I know but everytime I do this it makes me more nervous.” 

Steve smiled at him. 

“Let’s go together okay.” 

Bucky nodded.

“Jarvis opened the door please.”

“Um..I wouldn’t go in if I were you.” Jarvis nervously says which worried the boys.

“Why Jarvis-” 

“Open the door now.” 

Bucky interrupted Steve, wanting to see her already.

Jarvis opened the door, not wanting to upset Bucky. 

The boys walked inside to see the bed empty. They both let out a breath that they were holding as they looked around the room to see it empty. Their eyes widen as they looked at each other.

“Jarvis what happened?” Steve says as Bucky walks around the room.

“I’m not too sure sir. I normally check up on her every hour but for the past hour, she wasn’t in the room. I’m doing a checkup on the building.” 

“Thank you Jarvis.” Steve says as he sees Bucky with a broken look on his face. “Buck-”

“Is she gone? Did she leave already?” Bucky softly says he looks down on the bed. 

Steve knew that Bucky was soft about this situation. He felt bad for him. He sighed as he was about to cheer him up until he heard a door opening. He turned to see a young, blonde girl walking out with baggy, clean clothes on her. 

It was  _her_. The girl that was driving him and Bucky crazy. 

[Y/N] slowly looked up to see both Bucky and Steve looking at her. Her eyes widen at them. She had been dreaming about these men all her life. She never thought that they would be standing right in front of them especially after a shower. She slightly blushed as she looked down, avoiding their glances.

“Miss [Y/N], how was the bath? Was it to your liking?” Jarvis suddenly interrupted their moment.

“Yes. Thank you Jarvis.” [Y/N] softly says as she looks down, feeling a bit better after the bath.

“[Y/N] isn’t it?”

She slowly looked up to see one of them walking towards her as he was known as Captain America but also as Steve Rogers. She nodded slowly as she looked at his blue eyes, getting closer to her. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He says as he took out his hand for her to shake. 

She slowly took out hers and shook his hand but before she could pull away, she felt his lips on her knuckles. She gasped softly as her eyes widen at his action. She kept her eyes on him until he looked at her. She couldn’t help but stare at him. It was like a dream. Her thoughts were interrupted as she caught a glimpse of the other person in the room. He had long, brown hair and these gorgeous brown eyes yet what caught her attention was his metal arm. It was him. The Winter Soldier; Bucky Barnes. 

“It really is you.” He whispered as he made his way towards her. 

“Me? Do we know each other?” She softly whispered as he stood in front of her. 

Bucky slowly raised his hand to stroke the cut that was in her face. He didn’t like that she had been suffering but it was gonna stop. No more hurting her. Not while he’s around.

“We have…in our dreams and our wolves..” He says as he kept stroking her cheek.

[Y/N]’s eyes widen at what he was saying. Were they also having those dreams just like hers? She was so confused yet she had never felt more safe with them both. The warmth of Bucky’s hand felt nice. She felt her wolf melting by his touch. The boys noticed. She also noticed which caused her to back away in embarrassment. 

“Uh..I’m sorry..um..” She stuttered as she cursed under her breath at how stupid she must of looked. 

The boys smiled at how cute she was. 

“It’s okay [Y/N]. You don’t need to be shy with us.” Steve said as he tried to make her comfortable. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, her scent crashing against him which made his wolf jump in excitement. 

She slightly looked up at him, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. She didn’t know why she was feeling like this. Why her wolf was so comfortable with these boys. She’s just been dreaming about them and now that she’s met them, her wolf is overwhelmed with joy. 

She was confused.

“Steve is right.” Bucky softly says as he gets closer to her, taking a breath of her scent which made his wolf excited to be so close to her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as she looked up at him. “Don’t be afraid of us [Y/N].” 

[Y/N] didn’t know why but she believed him. She wasn’t scared of them. She actually felt safe. She suddenly felt Steve’s face against her neck which caused her to giggle softly since she was very ticklish. That made the boys smile at how cute she is. 

“Steve! Bucky! We have a meeting-Oh shit! Am I interrupting something?” Tony says as he enters the room but he didn’t expect to ruin a moment. 

Steve and Bucky growled under their breath which caught [Y/N] off guard. Steve noticed as he pecked her head and whispered in her ear that he’ll be right back. She softly nodded at him as she watched him walk off to the man that walked in her room, leaving her with Bucky whom arm was still around her waist. 

“Sorry that we have to leave for a moment. We’ll be back okay.” He whispered as he didn’t wanted to leave her side. 

“Um what about Buck-” Tony started to say but was pushed out by Steve whom was annoyed by him. 

“He’s going Tony.” He said before he turned to see Bucky not moving from [Y/N]. “Let’s go Buck.” 

Bucky sighed as he leaned his head against hers, not wanting to leave.

“I don’t want to.” He whispered low enough for him and [Y/N] to hear. 

[Y/N] couldn’t help but giggle at Bucky’s childish behavior which made him smile at how cute her giggle was. 

“I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere Bucky.” She managed to say, hoping it didn’t sound too weird. 

Bucky smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Okay. We’ll be back love.” He slowly released her as he walked out with Steve. 

[Y/N] let out a breath that she’s been holding as she couldn’t believe what just happened. She couldn’t. This was just crazy. How could she-her wolf feel like this towards these two men. She couldn’t-no-she wouldn’t be mated to them both right. She shook her head as she went to her bed, still lost in thought about what just happened. 

“MIss [Y/N], would you like some food?” Jarvis suddenly says which caught [Y/N] by surprise.

“Oh. Yes please Jarvis. Thank you.” She replied, hoping it’s alright for her to eat. 

“Of course [Y/N]. I’ll send it right away.” 

[Y/N] smiled softly as she looked down at her hands, her smile disappearing. She just remembered why she never was around anyone. Why she had been running. Why she had been hiding. Because of him. That monster that abused her and hurt her so much. She couldn’t stay here and put these people’s life in danger and most them.

**Steve and Bucky.**

Even though she just met them and wanted to stay with him, she couldn’t. She would cause them too much trouble. 

She frowned as she felt her body getting warm by the thought of their touch. She shook her head and laid on her bed, arguing with herself about to do. 

_**Should she leave? Or should she stay?** _


End file.
